


sweet sixteen

by corrivate



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: M/M, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrivate/pseuds/corrivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(REVERSE PARAPINES AU--everyone involved is reversed.) As much as Norman hated Dipper Pines, he also desperately wanted to be around him. It wasn’t fair how attractive the prick was, and the fact that he was interested in Norman enough to invite him to his sweet 16, let alone get upset when Norman suggested he might not come, was exhilarating. He almost toyed with the idea of not going just to see how badly it would make Dipper react. However, he decided he didn’t want to wake up to a knife on his neck, and got up from his bed to get ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> honestly casper is the best writing partner ever and this is the most we've written together yet so i hope u enjoy!!

Dipper Pines knew absolutely everybody. If he didn’t know you, it probably meant neither did anyone else. Usually. But there was one person Dipper knew, that nobody else did. Mabel hated the little squelch that distracted her brother from their usual tyranny in school- that practically made her brother ignore her. Because of this, she was infuriated to find out he had invited said squelch to their sweet 16 birthday party. Dipper calmly explained that he needed to get Norman to do something for him, and that was it. He didn’t let his sister finish her snide suggestion that it had something to do with his dick, but only because she was right and when she was right, she knew she was right.  
  
“Who cares, Mabel, you won’t even have to see him all night. You’ll be in the kitchen with your friends the whole time, you barely ever come out of there. If you do, you’re drunk off your shit and can’t even talk straight, let alone walk.” Dipper snickered, popping a CD into their stereo system. Mabel snorted indignantly, frustrated that he was right.  
  
“Well, I’m just upset that you invited the ONE person that I would sooner strangle with a harpsichord-”  
  
“A harpsichord? You don’t even have one- how would you even do that.”  
  
“I’m going to strangle YOU with a harpsichord.”  
  
Dipper just laughed and turned around to face her, leaning back against the stereo.  
  
“I invited him because I fucking wanted to. If you have a problem, I can always un-invite your friends. They drive me nuts anyways.” Mabel narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips.  
  
“Fine. Just keep his awful gelled hair away from me.” And she spun around to put more beer in the fridge.  
  
Rolling his eyes at his sister’s remark, he nonchalantly whipped his brand new iPhone out of his pocket and propped himself down on the couch, texting his most awaited guest.  
  
 **dipper:** ‘you coming tonight or nah?’  
 **norman:** ‘idk man yr kinda a big bitch so it’s a mayb @ this point’  
 **dipper:** ‘this party is your only chance at maybe getting to know new friends. y’know.. people.. living ones..’  
 **norman:** ‘yknow last time i tried having a ~*~*~*~living*~*~*~*~ friend, they almost killed me so… as i said, it’s a mayb @ this point.’  
 **dipper:** ‘be my guest, don’t show up. see if i care. or anyone else for that matter.’  
 **norman:** ‘aw did i hurt the little dipper’s feelings? :-( my b’  
  
In the split of a second, his eyes turned into ghostly baby blue orbs, the amulet on his shirt glowing. His phone flew straight into the crackling fireplace, and Dipper let out a sigh of mild annoyance at the fact he’d have to buy a new phone. Whatever, he thought, white and gold suited him much more than dark gray.  
  
Mabel snickered and scoffed from the abutting room.  
  
“Shadow the Hedgehog tell you he couldn’t show up tonight?”  
  
One, two, three, then four kitchen knives levitated in her direction as she hastily made her way up the grand staircase and into her bedroom, laughing the entire way. Sadly, his aim was sloppy; it was evident that he needed to practice on moving targets more often.

\----------------- 

“Have fun dear! Call me if you need anything! Courtney will pick you up at twelve!” Norman glanced over his shoulder at his mom and nodded curtly. She rolled up the window and drove away. He was lucky nobody has chosen to be out front right then- probably because it was freezing out, which was wonderful to him. He turned back to the three story house turning his phone over in his hands and flipping it open.  
  
 **courtney:** ‘hey you still going to pineshits party?’  
 **dipper:** ‘yea i think he’d cry blood or some shit if i didnt’  
 **courtney:** ‘lmao okay well if you need to escape, head over, playin L4D’  
 **norman:** ‘bitchin’  
  
Norman looked up at the house again, sighing, and trudged up to the front door, shoving his hands into his pockets. When he got to the door, he went to turn the handle, but it opened on its own, and he resisted the urge to grin at Dipper who was standing in the doorway. The music from inside assaulted his eardrums, the smell of smoke and teenagers wafting through the door. Dipper leaned casually against the doorframe, easily blocking Norman from entering.  
  
“What are you doing here.” The prick asked. Norman snorted, rolling his eyes.  
  
“And I thought you’d be pleased as punch to see me. If that’s not the case, I can just go over to Neil’s…” Norman shrugged, turning, but Dipper’s iron grip took hold of his hoodie and yanked him violently through the door. After being pulled into the overstimulating house, Norman took a moment to collect his bearings and rub his bruised neck. Dipper now stood between him and the door, his arms folded. Norman smirked at him, shoving his hands back into his hoodie pocket, even though he was pretty sure Dipper had just indented his esophagus.  
  
“You aren’t going fucking anywhere. Congrats, nerd, you’re at a cool party, be thankful for once in your worthless life.” Dipper sneered, and Norman’s grin only grew.  
“I knew you were pleased to see me. Where are the drinks, asshole, because I think you gave my throat and indian burn there.” Dipper pursed his lips and chose not to make Norman’s nose concave and instead grabbed his arm, weaving through people and to the kitchen.  
  
“You know, Dip,” Dipper glared back at him for the nickname, ”I thought this party would be bigger… This is kinda sad.” Norman said with faux disappointment. They slipped into the kitchen and Dipper ignored his sister’s murderous glare at Norman and her little friend’s incessant giggling. He gestured to the array of drinks on the counter and Norman frowned.  
  
“Got anything not 90% alcohol or like… What?” Norman inquired, earning another round of laughs from Mabel and her friends and a disapproving scowl from Dipper.  
“You’re at a real party for once and you want a coke and not the booze- wow I wonder why I invited you.” Dipper sighed angrily.  
  
“Just didn’t expect you to want me drunk so bad, sorry Dippy.” Norman flinched at the fist that threatened to turn his cheek bone inverted, but managed a small smile when it froze and retracted.  
  
“Just pick one, Babdick.”  
  
He then glanced at the drinks, scowling at the fact that most were some expensive derivative of either vodka or rum. It was a party, though. A Pines party. Meaning that the prospect of him ending up more than shitfaced was a given at this point. For the hell of it, he picked what he thought would get them intoxicated as quickly as possible.  
  
“Let’s do jello shots.” Exchanging a mutual grin with Dipper, Norman’s smile widened when an arm was thrown across his shoulder and his back was patted.  
  
“That’s what I’m talking about!”  
  
With an expert’s speed, Dipper yanked a tray out of the fridge with small cups of red, blue, and yellow globs and placed it atop the kitchen island. He took a blue one while Norman took the yellow, and linked their arms holding the shots as they drank, the small crowd in the kitchen eagerly cheering them on.  
  
They did this about twice more before things started feeling hazy, and Norman decided it was best to chill on the drinks for the remainder of the event while Dipper showed no signs of inebriation whatsoever, scuttling off and handing out snacks and shots to various partygoers. He had a feeling this wasn’t an uncommon occurrence.  
  
Over the layers and layers of music and conversations, Norman heard the ridiculously lengthy doorbell ring throughout the house, and after getting out of the couch to the front door, saw the headlights of a truck reflecting through the entrance of the mansion’s windows. A team of four guys stood in front of the door, seemingly struggling at holding a gigantic box. Dipper pushed Norman out of the way and grinned perfectly, standing alongside his sister as picturesque as ever, as they entered and put the box in the kitchen.  
  
Even the medium had to resist the urge to drop and unhinge his jaw so it fell to the floor.  
  
The jewel-encrusted box contained their birthday cake, which, standing at over five feet tall literally was made out of edible gold. On the top of it, two bronze figures of the twins were clothed in Grecian attire, donning wings and a harp. Neither of them appeared to be phased by it.

Instead, Mabel flicked a switch on which made the sectioned glass roof above the kitchen slide away, so the ceiling above the cake was open, and Dipper expectantly gestured for everyone to sing them ‘Happy Birthday’. After everyone, including Norman were done with their song and clapped, fireworks erupted from the pastry, a flurry of colors that had aligned in the shape of the telepathy tent star exploding in the darkened sky.  
  
The expression ‘over the top,’ which came to mind, wouldn’t even do the spectacle justice.  
  
Norman struggled to keep an apathetic expression, but still managed to do it. Dipper appeared next to him, smiling smugly.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
“I think you’re even more of an arrogant prick than before.”

\-----------------

And hour or so later, Norman and Dipper sat with a dozen or so other partygoers in one of the twin’s spare bedrooms, all in a circle around an empty beer bottle.   
  
Norman was absolutely uninterested in the game going on, and not even when a few of the spinners went in with their selected partner and rather lewd sounds came from the closet did he look up. Neil was texting him about the game he was playing, and zombies were infinitely more interesting than horny drunk teens.  
  
Dipper, however, had been spending the last fifteen minutes trying to get Norman’s attention from the other side of the gathering. He’d been quietly and (not really) patiently waiting for the bottle to land on him, eager to spin it and catch the medium’s attention. Unfortunately, none of the bubbly girls or guys in the circle had managed to catch the magic-bearing teen.  
  
“Oh my gosh!” a shrill shriek of excitement along with jealous and encouraging murmurs nearly scared Norman and Dipper tore his eyes away from the boy to the noise. The nose of the bottle aimed directly at Dipper and a sly grin formed on the boys face as he trailed his eyes to the excited girl who had just spun. A light blush developed on her cheeks and as she stood, her friends next to her patted her arm with thumbs-up’s.  
  
Norman swallowed whatever expression or feeling was going to bubble up as he made eye contact with Dipper, who had been searching for a reaction in him the entire game. Norman just shrugged and looked back to his phone, causing Dipper to scowl and turn, dragging the girl into the closet and slam the door shut. The group immediately began to talk and murmur amongst themselves as they waited and Norman stopped texting the entire time Dipper was in there, staring at the closet door. When the seven minutes had passed, and the handle clicked open, Norman shot his eye back down to his phone, ignoring the girl stumbling out of the closet and back to her group of friends and was buttoning up her shirt with a smug grin. Dipper sat back in his place and took the bottle, eyeing the other people in the group and spinning the bottle with practiced precision. Everyone (except Norman) watched in silence as it spun, and as it slowed, they all (except Norman) leaned forward a bit, on edge. When it stopped they all followed the mouth of the bottle to the boy staring and texting lazily on his phone. A few people groaned angrily and others sighed.   
  
Norman glanced up and did a quick double take as he realized he had been picked and glared at Dipper, who only grinned back.  
  
“C’mon, hedgehog.” He laughed, standing again and waiting for Norman to pick himself after letting out the most obnoxious, irritated sigh. He followed Dipper back to the closet, which turned out to be a lot bigger than he’d thought, and shut the door behind them, plunging them into darkness.  
  
Before Dipper could even make a move, the light of Norman’s phone glared Dipper in the face, and Norman flashed him a toothy smile before returning to texting.  
“You’re shitting me.”  
  
“The only shit I’m giving is to the phone because I certainly do not give a shit about this.” Norman replied evenly, Dipper practically hissing in response.  
  
“Insufferable, you can’t honestly be having the ultimate chance to make out with the most attractive guy in your life and you want to text your friend? If it weren’t for the fact I want to bruise you right the fuck now, I’d be a little impressed you even had a friend to ignore me with.”  
  
Norman didn’t even grin, just hummed quietly in response as he typed. Dipper let silence sit for about a minute before snorting and rubbing his eyes.  
  
“Fuck it, Babcock.” He growled, snatching the phone out of Norman’s hand and throwing it violently on the floor, the light flickering out like it had been broken, and the sound of it being crushed under Dipper’s shoe backed up that theory.  
  
“What the fu-” Norman started, his eyes flashing a dangerous yellow, before Dipper slammed him against the wall and viciously crushed their lips together.  
He tried to resist it, but the minute Dipper locked lips with him, an intense urge to kiss the living shit out of him overtook any ounce of sense the medium had left. Which is why he slid his fingers through said boy’s slicked back locks on the back of his head, and brought his face even closer to his, biting down on his stupid prettyboy lips, and thrusting his tongue into his mouth, earning him a surprised moan.  
  
“Don’t you think- not even for a second, that I’m like any of the girls outside this closet, who’re practically begging for you to fuck them,” Norman affirmed, his angry yellow orbs meeting cerulean ones, then licking and kissing on Dipper’s jugular vein before continuing, “I could have you whenever I want, however I want.”  
  
Dipper’s mind felt empty and overwhelmed at once. With his fingers gripping Norman’s back, he didn’t know how to respond. Both of their shirts were strewn across the floor in a matter of seconds, and the medium was busy connecting the dots between his freckles with hickeys, and bite marks. Normally, such a frantic burst of emotion from a rather apathetic person would be terrifying, and it was to a degree, but more so, it felt hot as hell.  
  
Norman pushed him against a wall, propped his legs between his arms on the sides of his torso and was beginning to unbutton his pants when someone knocked on the door, making him drop the boy flat on his ass and hastily throw his shirt over himself. The incoming light from the door opening revealed that his flip phone, the one thing his grandmother gave him before she passed away, was crushed beyond repair. So he blew a few stray strands of hair that had fallen down out of his face and stormed out of the room, leaving a bewildered, shirtless Dipper marching after him, both parties not even acknowledging the equally bewildered guests.  
  
Mabel was painting her nails and discussing the dire crisis that was the USA’s foreign policy with her friends, who had no idea what she was talking about but couldn’t help but listen when she heard screaming, and the front door shutting. In a matter of seconds, she had deduced that her brother’s plan to woo paintbrush boy likely backfired miserably, and he was now dealing with the result of his poor planning. Blowing air at her still-drying fingernails, Mabel smirked and ran to the front porch, high heels and all, to witness the drama for herself.  
  
“I’ll just buy you a new one, you attention-loving asshole!” Dipper was shouting at Norman, whose yellow eyes shone in the dark.  
  
“Money won’t bring my grandma back to life, you hedonistic, narcissistic prick!” He bit back, cracking his knuckles as he began to run in his direction.  
  
“But can’t you still talk to h-” The rock-hard fist swung directly into his jaw prevented him from finishing his sentence.  
  
Spitting a lot of blood out of his mouth, Dipper smiled and cracked his neck, tackling Norman and straddling his body as he laid blow, after blow upon his face. He wanted to punch him until his stupid eyes went back to being brown, but Norman didn’t give him that satisfaction, and kneed him in the groin, toppling Dipper so he was the one below him.  
  
Then Norman leaned in real close, their bruised faces nearly at kissing-distance, and booped Dipper’s discolored nose with his stinging finger, both of them erupting into laughter.  
  
“Can I stay the night?” He licked the red off the other’s lower lip.  
  
“Why, Mr. Babdick, I thought you’d never ask.”

\-----------------

“Yeah, no, it’s alright mom, I can just use Dipper’s clothes.” Norman reasoned with his mother over the phone, sitting at the messy counter in Dipper and Mabel’s kitchen. The party had ended about twenty minutes ago, early by the twin’s standards, but mostly because Dipper didn’t want anybody else there while he was hanging out with Norman. To his sister’s dismay, Dipper disbanded everyone, including her. She didn’t put up too much of a fight, though, when she was quickly asked by one of her cronies to spend the night at their mansion and try out their new hot tub. With just about everyone gone, Dipper was shamelessly using magic to clean up, tossing out cups and bottles loudly while Norman tried to talk to his mother.  
  
Eventually, Norman got her to relax and trust him and wished him a fun night and asked him to give Dipper a ‘happy birthday’. Norman ended the call and put Dipper’s phone down on the counter, debating whether or not he should break the new iPhone Dipper had been gifted.  
  
“The mother has been sated?” Dipper asked, waving his hand and setting vases and a couple of lamps upright.  
  
“Yep. She said ‘happy birthday, Big Dipper!’” Norman snorted which earned him another glare from Dipper, destined to not be the last one of the night.  
  
“Aw how sweet.” He mocked, coming over to Norman and leaning against the counter.

“You kicked out your sister.”  
  
“She wanted to go.”  
  
“She bit you.”  
  
“She does that when she’s excited.” Dipper grinned and Norman scowled playfully.  
  
“Didn’t want to be bothered.” Norman eyed Dipper.  
  
“Bothered doing what? You don’t actually think I’m going to do anything with you, Pines?”  
  
Dipper pouted at that, genuinely confused and hurt.  
  
“What? Then why did you spend the night?”  
  
“Hm. Maybe because I wanted to see how long you could hold out from it, ahaha. Also my sister is annoying as fuck and I didn’t feel like being in a car with her.” Dipper huffed folding his arms and staring at Norman. They held eye contact, unwavering, and Norman cracked a smile again.  
  
“Don’t be a Babdick.” Dipper grumbled.  
  
“Sorry, I keep forgetting how bad you wanted my Babcock.” They both burst into laughter at the awful joke.  
  
“Okay okay, nevermind, never ever say anything like that ever again.” Dipper snorted, and Norman nodded through his fit of giggles in agreement. After getting over his laughing, Norman slid off his stool and wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist, smiling.  
  
“I mean, I suppose if you really want to continue from earlier, we can.” Dipper didn’t even respond, instead opting to just kiss Norman aggressively. Norman grunted softly and pushed back with just as much force, pulling Dipper’s stupid tucked shirt so he could slip his hands under it. Dipper groaned as Norman’s nails dragged down his back and he picked Norman up, not breaking the kiss as he turned and headed for the stairs.  
  
Norman broke the kiss momentarily to breathe and watched as they passed an open bathroom door.  
  
“By the way, I need to shower later.” Norman said hoarsely, and Dipper gave him a sly smirk.  
  
“Why not now?”  
  
Norman rolled his eyes.  
  
“As if I’d actually get clean in the shower with you involved.”  
  
“True…” Dipper agreed, recapturing Norman’s lips and biting on his lower. Norman groaned again while Dipper kicked open his bedroom door, walking in and throwing Norman onto his bed. He shut the door and immediately began stripping down, Norman doing the same, but momentarily struggling to pull off the hoodie he’d been wearing. When he’d finally peeled it off and tossed it onto the floor, Dipper was on top of him, pinning him to the bed. They held each other’s gaze for a second, hesitating only because they both needed a moment to breathe before drowning again.  
  
Norman wrapped his arms around Dipper’s neck, pulling him down onto him and bucking his hips up against his. Dipper growled hotly into the kiss, tangling his fingers in Norman’s ridiculous hair. Dipper pulled away, leaving a trail of kisses and bites down Norman’s chin and neck. The medium moaned softly, digging his nails into Dipper’s shoulders, pushing him down farther. Dipper smirked against Norman’s soft, pale skin, hovering over the boy’s thin stomach and leaving rather nasty looking hickies on his sides and hips. Norman’s moans turned into calls of pain as Dipper became rougher, biting hard enough in some places to break skin.  
  
“Fuck- just fucking blow me for god’s sake, you sack of shit!” Norman whined, clawing into Dipper’s curly mass of hair. Dipper laughed again, not really wanting to go so fast, but eager to draw out raw emotion from the boy under him, moved down, biting onto Norman’s inner thighs before dragging his teeth down Norman’s length. The medium let out a keening noise, arching his back and pushing Dipper’s head down harder. Dipper half-laughed, half-hummed against the sensitive skin, only making the boy moan again.  
  
From now on, Dipper decided that the medium was at his best when he was expressive, emotive, and animated, so he took it upon himself as a challenge to bring those qualities out, which was why he stopped teasing Norman and took his entire dick between his lips, inciting shaking limbs. Shuddering, Norman grasped Dipper’s hair roughly and pushed up and down as the other boy bobbed his head, his hand on the base of his shaft jerking him off in opposite movements to his head. Toes clenching and fingers clawing at the sheets, Norman breathlessly bucked his hips as Dipper grinned, putting his pretty lips to work and picking up the pace. As his climax neared, moans echoed throughout the room and house, loud enough for even the neighbors’ neighbors to be scandalized, despite the size of their lot.  
  
“Dipper, I!” Norman half moaned, and half gasped before blowing his load in the other boy’s throat, who greedily lapped everything up and smirked afterwards, wiping his mouth with his hand nonchalantly.  
  
“I know, I know. I’m amazing. I’m gonna get some water from the kitchen, want anything?”  
  
“I’m good.” He heaved a lengthy exhale.  
  
“Well, you won’t be once I come back, since it’s you’re up to return the favor.”  
  
“Go away already, for the love of god.”  
  
He hopped off the bed, kissing Norman’s forehead and sliding down the railing of the grand staircase, apathetic to the fact that if he fell off he’d probably break most of the bones in his body. In the unlikely event that he died, he would still be able to hang out with Norman in the afterlife, which made the prospect of death even less frightening.  
  
When he entered the room again with an ice cold glass of water in one hand and a plate of hot pockets in the other, he didn’t even know why he was surprised.  
  
The medium was knocked out cold, comfortably snuggled up and snoring within Dipper’s egyptian cotton sheets. It was an incredibly endearing sight, really. He hated it, but in the same way one wouldn’t disturb a group of sleeping bunnies in fear of changing their peaceful, adorable expressions, he let it slide this time. Instead, he opted on clapping twice, dragging his covers over them and wrapping an arm around Norman as the lights gradually shut off. It would be a crime not to take someone who nearly punched you lifeless on their snuggling offer, after all.


End file.
